


Baby

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [97]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oooooooo you write mpreg tooo??? May I request something? Sastiel where Sam is pregnant and super concerned that the kid will have demon blood like him? If you don't want to write it, I totally understand. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

Sam rubbed his belly, signs of the child growing inside of him starting to show.

Cas walked into the room and watched Sam silently, a small smile on his face.

"Hello, Sam." Cas murmured softly. Sam looked up.

"Hey." Sam said, hand still on his stomach.

"Is something the matter?" Cas asked, seeing the discomfort on Sam’s face.

"I…I don’t know…" Sam said, looking back down at his bump.

"Sam?" Cas asked, moving over to join Sam. He pressed a hand over Sam’s, and gave a soft smile.

"Tell me what is troubling you." Cas said softly.

"I’m afraid for our kid." Sam admitted.

"How so?" Cas asked.

"I have demon blood in me…what if that affects out kid, Cas?" Sam asked, taking Cas’ hand in his own. "What if because of what’s in me affects our child?"

Sam started growing emotional, and Cas began to sooth the younger Winchester.

"Our child will be fine." Cas said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Because our baby has you for a father. Our child will have the most amazing, the most caring, and the most loving man I know raising him."

"Cas…I don’t know-"

"Sam. Everything will be alright. Trust me." Cas said, kissing Sam’s forehead. "And if it makes you feel any better…this child will also be part angel. The baby does have my genes as well."

Sam nodded, resting his head on Cas’ shoulder.

"Again, our baby will be OK. With us as parents, everything will work out."


End file.
